


Don't Leave Me

by CellophaneSoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellophaneSoldier/pseuds/CellophaneSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my head canon if Stiles dies at the end of 3b. I'm (sort of) sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

Stiles didn’t feel the dagger at first. The adrenaline coursing through his veins must have stopped the pain. That’s what happens when you get stabbed, right? He didn’t think what he saw was real until he brought his hand away from his stomach and saw the blood on his shaking hands. He heard Lydia’s piercing scream and he dropped to the ground. He didn’t do it gracefully either, where he drops to his knees as he stares at the dagger then falls to his side in slow motion. He dropped onto the forest floor like a rock, sprawling out.  
He heard Derek’s roar and Scott calling his name. He just lay on the ground, staring up at the dark sky.  
“Stiles, Stiles oh my God Stiles!” He heard Scott saying. Two figures dropped beside him and leaned over him, his vision cleared for a moment to see Derek and Scott above him.  
“Stiles, can you hear me?” Derek asked.  
Stiles let out a quiet “yeah.”  
“Okay, Scott, call an ambulance,” Derek said.  
“What are we going to tell them when they ask how he got stabbed?” Scott asked frazzled.  
“Does it fucking matter! Your best friend has been stabbed, call a fucking ambulance!” Derek yelled at him.  
“Guys, I’m fine,” Stiles heaved, but he knew he wasn’t. The pain was starting and it was excruciating, he could barely breathe and every rise and fall of his chest caused the dagger to shift a little, which sent slices of pain throughout his body.  
“Shut up Stiles, you’re not okay, you’re bleeding everywhere,” Derek told him.  
“Derek, please take the knife out,” Stiles begged, tears forming in his eyes at the pain.  
“I can’t, Stiles; you may lose more blood if I do.”  
“It hurts though,” Stiles said, and he began coughing. He felt blood dribbling out of his mouth and clotting at the corners.  
“I know Stiles, but we can’t do anything until the paramedics come. Just lie still and stay focused on me,” Derek ordered.  
Derek once again faded and the corner of his vision was misted over with black like a faded photograph. He was staring at the tree-tops again and the sky that filtered through. He thought of his mom and how maybe he’ll see her again soon. “But what about dad?” a small voice asked him. Well, Stiles figured it would be nice to live too and stay with his dad and Scott, and the rest of the pack. Once again his vision refocuses and his eyes flit to his side where he sees Derek staring at him with a worried expression and possibly tears blurring his hazel eyes.  
“You okay, Derek? You seem to be having an emotion other than hate and angst,” Stiles joked, or attempted at a joke. His voice was quiet and sounded weak.  
“I’m fine, Stiles. Just… don’t, don’t pass out. Okay? You can’t pass out. Not here.”  
“But I’m tired, and these leaves are surprisingly comfy. I would like to sleep,” Stiles complained.  
“Well when we get you patched up, you can sleep.”  
“Can I sleep in your bed at the loft? It looks comfy.”  
“Sure Stiles, you can sleep in it,” Derek murmured.  
“Will you be in it?”  
“If you want.”  
“Here I was thinking you always hated me, when you secretly wanted me,” Stiles murmured smiling a little bit.  
“I never hated you, Stiles. I just thought you were incorrigible,” Derek replied.  
Suddenly pain seized Stiles and he gasped for air. Coughing and spluttering, choking on the blood that was filling his mouth.  
“Stiles, just breathe; the ambulance is almost here. I can hear it on the highway. Just stay with me, please Stiles.”  
Stiles’ vision was once again going blurry and the dark edges were spreading throughout his vision and he went blind for a moment. He couldn’t focus on anything, his vision doubled then tripled and he had to close his eyes to keep from passing out just from dizziness. He faintly felt Derek clasp his hand and then the pain subsided little by little until his vision cleared enough to see the black veins receding on Derek’s arms.  
“Derek, I can’t do this. I can’t stay. It hurts too much,” Stiles gasped when he finally got air.  
“You have to Stiles. You can’t leave us. You can’t leave me. I’ve lost too many people. I can’t lose you too. If you make it, I’ll take you somewhere,” Derek offered.  
“Like a date?” Stiles whispered. His eyes were closed now, focusing on Derek’s voice trying to stay focused on that so he wouldn’t pass out, but it was so incredibly hard.  
“Yeah, like a date. I’ll take you anywhere. I promise. Just don’t let yourself pass out,” Derek pleaded.  
“I’ll… I’ll try mah best,” Stiles slurred. It was hard to focus now. Derek’s voice faded in and out like a radio station his Jeep could barely receive, and his vision was gone.  
“Stiles?” Derek said after a long moment.  
Stiles tried to reply but it was too hard.  
“Stiles? Talk to me. Come on, stay with me.”  
Stiles could feel himself slipping. He couldn’t hold on anymore. Every conscious thought was just out of reach. He could barely feel himself anymore. The pain had abated; maybe Derek was taking it again. Stiles smiled at that thought. It was nice to know that Derek reciprocated the feelings Stiles had been hiding since last summer. He couldn’t wait to tell his mother. Run to her like a little boy after school. At this Stiles felt at peace and he let himself slip into a long awaited sleep.  
“Stiles?!” Derek screamed. “STILES!” Finally Derek pulled the knife out of Stiles’ stomach and more blood pumped out. Derek looked for a pulse and felt nothing. He checked again then checked for breathing. “Stiles, wake up!” He shook him, still nothing. He began CPR on him. He checked for breathing but there was still nothing. Tears began to slip down Derek’s face. He couldn’t lose anyone else. He had already lost both of his packs. Laura, Talia, Boyd, Erica, flitted through his brain and then, quickly, Stiles flashed into his head and Derek yelled at the thought of it. He bent forward over Stiles’ body and wept, letting his forehead brush the fatal wound and feeling Stiles’ blood streak his forehead.  
Derek heard the ambulance again, but this time closer. It had finally shown up. He heard the paramedics rushing around grabbing a stretcher but Derek didn’t move. He stayed where he was and wept over yet another name to tack onto the endless list of people he had failed to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this but it hurt me so much and I am so sorry! I hope to god Stiles doesn't die at the end of the season but Jeff said someone was going to die and this is where my mind wandered.


End file.
